Don't Let Go
by larutanrepus89
Summary: Danny picks on Jamie at Sunday dinner. The next day Jamie gets hit by a car. Will Danny be able to tell his brother he is sorry?
1. Chapter 1

Don't Let Go

Chapter one

It was a beautiful Monday spring afternoon. Officers Jamie Reagan and Eddie Janko where walking their beat. Eddie was going on and on about the concert she went to on Saturday. Jamie was lost in his own thoughts. Jamie and Danny had argued last night at Sunday dinner. Jamie had finally had enough and had just walked out,without saying a word. Of course everyone had turned and glared at Danny.

Eddie noticed her partner wasn't listing anymore. "And then I jumped on stage and took my shirt off." Eddie said trying to get Jamie's attention. When he didn't look at her, she nudged him.

Jamie looked at her. "You where at a concert. Did you have fun?"

"Jamie what's wrong? You look as if you're miles away."

Jamie frowned, he didn't want to burden his partner with his family drama. _Talking it out would probably help_ , he thought to himself. "Danny was being an ass last night."

Eddie rolled her eyes. "When isn't he? What did he say this time?"

"Erin and Danny where arguing over a case, as usual. I finally had enough, I get so tired of hearing those two fight every week. I told him to shut up and that Erin was right. If he would read up on the law he would know these things. He looks at me and says 'it's our thing, kid. You wouldn't understand.' So then I say, What's our thing Danny? He say's 'me being the older brother and pointing out what you do wrong so you can do it right'. He treats me like I'm some rookie, not a cop that has eight years under his belt."

"Wow! I can't believe him sometimes." Eddie said with a shake of her head.

"That's not all. Then he told me that if I always take Erin's side then I should of stayed a lawyer. I thought we where past that. I just got up and left without saying anything else. I know it sounds like I acted like a child, but enough was enough. I'm not going to listen to him again. He treats me like I'm some little kid."

"I'm sorry Jamie." Eddie said as she patted his back. She was starting to get mad too. Jamie had told her things that Danny has said to him before and she got mad right along with him. They usually made a joke about Danny and thought of ways to retaliate, but they never did. Jamie never fought dirty.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure everyone gave him the stink eye after I left. He will either call me today or tomorrow to apologize."

"I'm sure you're right."

They walked another few blocks making small talk. They where coming up to a small flower shop, when a man came running out knocking down a couple people. A second man came running out yelling "Thief! Stop him!"

"Police! Stop!" Jamie yelled as he took off running after the man. Eddie checked on the people that had been knocked down. After making sure they where fine, she called it in and gave chase.

Jamie was only a few feet behind the suspect, the guy ran down an alley and ran into a woman as he was exiting. That's all Jamie needed, he reached out to grab the guys collar. The man twisted out of Jamie's grip. Jamie lost his balance and stumbled into the street. He was getting his balance when he heard the sound of screeching tires. A car hit him and sent him flying, he landed on his left side hitting his head, and slid across the pavement.

Blue Bloods

"That was a load of crap!" Detective Danny Reagan yelled in frustration. Danny and his partner Maria Baez was just leaving a suspects house. "I don't buy it one bit."

"Neither do I, but we have to get a warrant before we can dump his phone." She reminded him.

"I know. Let's go get some lunch."

Danny started the car and pulled away from the curb. He was mad about his case going nowhere, he was also thinking about what he said to Jamie last night. Why did he always have to put him down? He felt bad right after he said those things, before he could apologize Jamie had got up and left the house.

He thought that Jamie was acting a little childish for walking out. He couldn't blame him though, Danny had always picked on him growing up. It's what the big brother was supposed to do, he had always did it to Erin and Joe. Since Jamie was the youngest he got it worse the older he got. Danny decided that after lunch he would text Jamie and invite him out for beers.

"Hey Reagan, you alright?" Baez asked.

"I'm fine, Jamie and I had an argument last night. Just trying to think of a way to apologize."

"Where you giving him a hard time again?"

"It's hard not to. He makes it so easy."

"You know, one of these days he is going to push back."

"He did, when he was sixteen. Joe taught him some moves while he was in the academy. Jamie wanted to try it on me, somehow elbowed me in my manhood. Of course he goes on and on that it was an accident, but I didn't believe him. Turns out he did it on purpose. He came clean the next day."

Maria laughed at Danny's story. "I'm sure you deserved it."

Danny glanced at her. "You taking his side?"

"Danny look out!" Maria shouted.

Danny was looked back at the road where a flash of blue caught his attention. A man was in the road in front of him, Danny hit the brakes. The screech of the tires wasn't as loud as the thump of the car hitting a person.

Danny sat there for a second, before he realized he needed to assist the person he hit. He jumped out of the car and saw that it was a cop he had hit. He felt sick to his stomach, knowing that he had hit a fellow officer. He saw the streak of blood in the road from where the body slid. He looked up as he heard the sound of someone running up. His face went white when he recognized Eddie.

"Oh my God. Jamie!" Eddie screamed as she ran to her fallen partner. "Come on Jamie, you need to wake up." She reached for her radio and called in an officer down and a rush on the bus.

Danny forced himself to walk to the fallen officer. It can't be Jamie, it just can't, Danny kept telling himself. The reality hit him hard when he saw that it was his brother laying on the road. There was a growing pool of blood around Jamie's head, and down his face. His right leg was bent at an awkward angle, and his right arm had a bone poking through the skin. "Is he breathing?"

"It's slow and shallow, he has a weak pulse."

"It happened so fast." Danny fell to his knees next to Jamie. "I'm so sorry Jamie. Please wake up."

Jamie's eyes opened halfway, Danny let out the breath he had been holding. "Jamie, I'm right here. You gotta hold on." Jamie's eyes started to slip shut. "Damn it Jamie. Please don't let go, you gotta hang on."

Danny stayed next to his brother until the ambulance arrived and the medics backed him up. He watched as they worked on Jamie and talked in low voices. When they had him ready they moved him to a stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance. Before Danny could move towards them, they closed the doors and sped off to the hospital.

Maria grabbed his arm. "Come on. I'll have someone take you to the hospital." He nodded and allowed her to walk him towards a patrol car. She opened the back door and sat him down. She told the officers to take him to the hospital, while she finished up here.

Blue Bloods

Frank Reagan walked into the E.R. He found Danny sitting in the waiting room. Frank walked over to him and stopped in front of him. "Danny, how bad is it?"

Danny jumped to his feet and looked him in the eyes. "It's bad dad." He said in a quite voice. "I'm so sorry dad. I can't believe I hit my own brother." Danny broke down and started sobbing, Frank pulled him into a hug.

Erin came running into the waiting room, she gasped when she saw her brother sobbing. "Dad?" She asked.

"We don't know anything yet." Frank said calmly.

"Danny what happened to Jamie? I was told he was hit by a car chasing a suspect."

"I was driving the car that hit him."

Erin looked at Danny with a shocked look on her face. She looked at Frank, he nodded confirming her unanswered question.. "How did it happen Danny?"

"Let's save it for later." Frank said.

"It's okay dad, you need to hear it from me." Danny told them what happened and what Jamie looked like at the scene.

"Danny, what happened was an accident. You had no control of what was about to happen." Frank laid a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder.

"What if I never get to tell him I'm sorry? I haven't always been there for him, he was always there for me when I needed him." Danny remembered how Jamie had helped him through Linda's death.

"Let's not think that Danny, we need to pray for you're brother." Frank took both of his kids hands and started praying.

Henry walked in a few minutes later. "How is he doing Francis?"

"We haven't heard anything yet Pop." Frank led his father away, and told him how the accident happened.

A doctor walked up to them. "Are you all here for Jamie Reagan?"

Frank stood up and nodded. He looked the doctor up and down, he looked like he had just got out of med school. He held out his hand and shook the doctor's. "Frank Reagan."

"Dr. Carter." The doctor looked Frank in the eyes. "I'm sorry to tell you, but Jamie didn't make it."

 **Author's note: Let me know what you thought. Chapter two coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny felt like he had been punched in the gut. He sat down in the chair and held his head in his hands. Frank wrapped his arms around Erin as she started to cry. Henry looked shocked as he sat down in a nearby chair.

"This can't be happening." Danny said out loud.

"The bullet did to much damage to his heart. There wasn't anything we could do."

Danny jumped to his feet. "Jamie wasn't shot, he was hit by a car."

The doctor looked confused, he opened up his folder. "It say's here that he had a gunshot wound." He looked a little confused. "Excuse me for a minute, I will see what's going on."

A few minutes later Dr. Carter and another doctor came over. "Commissioner Reagan, I'm Doctor. Larson. I'm so sorry for the confusion. There where two Jamie's that where admitted at the same time. The receptionist got the last names mixed up. I have an update on you're son, he is in surgery right now."

"How can you be sure?" Danny asked. "Maybe you have him mixed up again."

"I was the E.R. Doctor that was with him when he came in. Once again we apologize. If there is anything we can do for you and you're family please let us know."

"What can you tell us about Jamie's injuries?"

"His right arm and leg are broken, as well as some broken ribs. We are more concerned with his head. He looks as if he landed on it. We won't know more until after his surgery."

"Thank you." Frank said.

Danny ran his hands over his head. "How do they mix people up like that? Someone is going to get it."

Frank looked at his eldest. "Danny calm down. Just be happy that he is alive."

"I'm going to call Jack and Sean." Danny started to walk out of the waiting room. He noticed the two doctor's walk over to a man and woman. The woman fell into the mans arms and started sobbing, the man hugged her tight. Danny felt bad that they had just lost a loved one.

After making his phone call to his sons Danny headed back inside. "Detective Reagan." Danny turned and saw Eddie walking towards him, he waited for her to catch up. "What do you know?"

"He is in surgery right now. The doctor said he had a broken arm and leg. They are concerned about his head."

"There is more, isn't there?" She could see that he wasn't telling her everything.

Danny told her what had happened with the mix up. "I felt like a part of me had died too. I can't lose him too."

Without thinking Eddie stepped up to Danny, and hugged him. Danny stiffened for a second before he relaxed and hugged her back. When she stepped back she looked a little embarrassed. "You looked like you needed a hug."

"Thanks Eddie. I should get back inside." He turned and walked back inside, Eddie followed behind him.

Over the next hour the waiting room filled up with officers from the 12th, they all wanted to know how their friend was doing. Eddie sat with the officers and talked with them as they waited. She would occasionally glance over at the Reagan's. They all looked tired and worried. She got up and walked over to them.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee or something to eat."

"Coffee would be great." Erin said with a small smile. "I'll go with you."

"I can get someone to help me."

"It's okay. I need to get up."

They walked down to the cafeteria, as the pored the coffee Eddie looked at Erin. "How is Danny doing?"

Erin took a deep breath. "He is taking it the hardest, he blames himself. Plus him and Jamie and an argument last night at supper."

"Jamie told me about that. What happened was an accident, that guy twisted out of Jamie's grip and he stumbled into the road."

"I know, but Danny is still going to take the blame. It's hard on him, he thought he had killed Jamie."

"Danny told me about the mix up in the paperwork. He was mad about it."

"He was ready to get someone fired, but dad calmed him down."

Once they had the coffees poured they headed back to the waiting room. Once Eddie made sure they all were comfortable she sat down. Once she was lost in her own thoughts the accident kept flashing before her. She had been to far behind her partner to save him, she brushed a tear from her cheek. Eddie got up and headed to the bathroom to cry in peace.

"Danny look out!" Those three words were all Danny could hear as the accident kept flashing before him. Danny kept seeing him hit his brother over and over, it was like a scene from a horror movie on repeat. He wished Linda was here to hold him. He looked up when he felt a hand on his back, he looked up into the concerned eyes of his sons.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Sean asked.

"I'm fine, It's you're uncle Jamie you should be asking about."

"I know, I asked grandpa already. We are worried about you dad." Jack said.

"We all are." Frank said as he sat down next to Danny. "Danny I know you're blaming yourself, but what happened was an accident."

"I took my eyes off the road dad." Danny whispered. "I was looking at Maria and when she yelled, it was to late. I should have been watching the road, I probably killed my brother."

"Don't talk like that Danny. Your brother is still alive."

All Danny could do was nod and say a prayer.

A doctor came out hours later and called their name. Everyone stood up including the officers that had been sitting. This wasn't new for the doctor, he had treated many injured cops and the waiting room was always full. He walked over to the family.

"Commissioner Reagan." He said sticking his hand out to shake Frank's.

"Dr. Davis, How is Jamie?" Frank asked as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Jamie has some bleeding and swelling in his brain, that we are keeping a close eye on. His right arm and leg are broken as well as three broken ribs. We have put him in a medically induced coma so his body can heal. We will keep him in it until the swelling goes down. Do you have any questions?"

"When can we see him?" Danny asked.

"Once we get him settled in the ICU I will send out a nurse for you."

"Thank you." Frank said as he shook the doctors hand again.

"One more thing, the hospital administrator would like to let you know that you can have an extra hour on your visiting hour. He will be here tomorrow to apologize in person, he was out of town for a conferees today."

"We appreciate that, thank you very much."

"You're welcome, Commissioner."

Frank walked over to the group of officers, he told them what the doctor told him. The officers started to leave after they got the news, some came up to Frank and said they would say a prayer. Soon all the officers but Eddie had left. Frank knew that Jamie and Eddie were close partners as well as friends.

Eddie looked up as a shadow fell over her, she saw Frank standing in front of her. "Commissioner, I can leave if you want me to."

"No Eddie you can stay. The hospital has given us an extra hour of visiting. I think Jamie would like it if you visited him."

"Are you sure, I don't want to take away time from anyone."

"I'm sure everyone can give you a few minutes of their time."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome."

A nurse came out and let them know they could go back, but only a couple at a time. Frank and Henry went back first, followed by Erin and Nicky then Jack and Sean. Danny still hadn't moved to go see Jamie, so Frank let Eddie go back.

Eddie walked into Jamie's room. She couldn't believe the person in the bed was her partner. She walked over to the chair beside the bed and sat down, she took his hand in hers. Eddie didn't know what to say, should she tell him how she felt? Or should she wait until he woke up? What if the hit to his head made him forget her? Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Hey Jamie, it's me Eddie. I'm sorry I wasn't closer to warn you. I know you would tell me it's not my fault." Eddie smiled to herself. "They caught the guy two hours later, he tried to rob another store. Luckily a patrol was walking by when it happened. Jamie I care about you. I think I love you, ever since that one night we kissed. The other guys I have dated have never amazed me like you do."

Eddie stopped talking and wiped her eyes. She sat there for a few more minutes, then looked at her watch. She had been back here a little over ten minutes now. She stood up leaned over and gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek. "Wake up soon Jamie. Patrol won't be the same without you." She walked to the door, she turned back around and whispered, "I love you." Then walked back out to the waiting room.

Back in the waiting room Danny was wondering what to say to Jamie. Some doctor's believed that talking to a patient helps them. That they can hear you.

"Danny, do you want anything to eat? We are deciding where to go after you visit Jamie." Frank asked as he sat down next to Danny.

"I'm not hungry dad."

"What are you thinking about?"

"I feel like I failed him. I should be looking out for him, not hurting him."

Frank laid his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Look at me." Frank waited until Danny looked at him. "Jamie has always looked up to you. There for awhile he didn't because you teased him a lot. So he looked towards Joe for guidance. After Joe died, and Jamie joined the academy. He looked for your approval. Then when he started talking about his work and what he saw and did on the job, and you started criticizing him he thought that you hated him for what he did. I told him that you are proud of him, that you only worry about him."

"I worry about him every day. I don't know why I didn't tell him instead of acting like a hard ass. I owe him an apology." Danny stood up as Eddie walked back into the room. "I'll be back dad."

Danny walked down the hallway to Jamie's room.

 **Author's Note: chapter three coming soon. I couldn't kill Jamie, he is one of my favorites.** **I just wanted you to think that.**

 **I'm not sure how long this story will be. I'm debating on having Jamie and Eddie getting together at the end. How many of you want that to happen? Let me know what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny stood by the door and stared at the bed that contained his brother. Jamie had his right arm and leg in a cast, and his head was wrapped in bandages. Danny didn't know what to say, all he could think about was saying how sorry he was. He finally walked over to the bed and sat in the chair. He stared at his brother for a long time before he took his hand in his.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I need you to know I'm so sorry Jamie. For the fight at Sunday dinner, for all the times I never apologized to you when I should of. I feel like a failure Jamie. I haven't always been there for you. You were always there when I needed you, you helped me with mom, Joe and Linda's death. You were always stronger then me, then I would push you away. I should have been the strong brother, I was older. When you were four, you found me upset in my room. My best friend Cory had been hit by a car and died. You comforted me, not even mom could get me to open up to her."

Danny took a deep breath, as he remembered that day. He had just turned fourteen, Cory was coming over to stay the night, when a car drove through a stop sign and hit him as he crossed the street. Danny had been upset and cried all day. That night Jamie walked in to his room and hugged Danny tight. He told Danny that he was there for him if he wanted to talk about Cory. Cory had been like another brother to Jamie and they included him whenever Cory came over.

"I haven't thought of him in a long time. I can't lose you Jamie, I need you to get better. I promise I will be a better brother to you." Danny hung his head and let himself cry. He stayed another five minutes, until a nurse came in and said it was time to go.

Danny walked back to the waiting room, the rest of his family and Eddie were waiting for him. "Jack, Sean I'll see you two at home. I need go go do something."

"Okay dad," Jack said.

Erin gave everyone a hug before her and Nicky headed home. Henry told everyone they were welcome to stay at the house if they wanted to. Danny was walking to his car when he felt like he was being followed. He turned around to see Eddie behind him.

"Are you following me?" He asked her.

"No. My car is right there." She pointed to her car by Danny's. "I'm going to get a much needed drink. I'll see you later Danny."

"I was going to get a beer. Do you want to go with me?" Danny surprised himself by saying that.

"I wasn't planning on going to a bar. I don't think I can be around a crowd right now."

"Jamie's place is close by, he always keeps beer in the fridge. He also get's the good scotch."

Eddie hesitated for a second, but Danny looked like he needed someone to talk to. "Okay. I'll meet you there."

The whole way there she kept telling herself to just go home,but she didn't want to be alone either. They walked into the building and rode the elevator to his floor. Neither one had said a word, Danny handed her a beer as she picked up a photo album.

Danny smiled at a picture of him holding a newborn Jamie. "I was so happy that day, I was glad it was a boy and not a girl. Of course Erin was upset about that, but she got over it."

They flipped through some more pages, when Danny saw a picture that made him tear up. It was of him, Jamie and Cory. They were holding Jamie up on their shoulders, they all had big smiles.

"That was at Jamie's fourth birthday party, he wanted to be carried around on a chair. Mom said no, she didn't want him to fall off. So my friend Cory and I carried him around whenever he wanted to get up."

"That was nice of you two." Eddie said.

"Cory was like a brother to Jamie."

"Was? I'm so sorry Danny."

Danny told Eddie what had happened to Cory, and how Jamie took care of him. When he was done telling the story, Eddie had tears in her eyes. She then told Danny the story about how Jamie was therefor her after she had made her first kill. They wound up telling each other stories as they finished off the beer.

"I should get going, I need to get some sleep." Eddie said as she stood up.

Danny grabbed her arm to stop her. "Why don't you go sleep in the bedroom, I'll stay on the couch. We both have had to much to drink."

Eddie nodded her head and went to the bedroom. She opened up his dresser and pulled a t-shirt out and put it on. She laid down on the bed and was asleep in minutes.

The next morning Danny and Eddie were leaving Jamie's apartment. "Do you want to grab some breakfast?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I'm starving."

A few minutes later they were sitting at a restaurant and ordering their food. "I told Jamie I loved him last night. I'm not sure if he heard me, I want to tell him when he wakes up."

Danny didn't look surprised at all. "When did you realize you loved him?"

"For a long time. We kissed last year, we were both drunk. So we blamed it on that."

"Of course," Danny said with a smile.

"I know he has feelings for you too. The way he talks about you, and how he protects you on the job."

"I don't want to lose him as a partner and friend. What if we dated and it doesn't work out? I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"That's pretty much what Jamie said when we talked about you."

"You talked about us?"

"When dad heard about how he pushed that guy back that knocked you down. Renzulli told dad it looked as if he was defending you as if you were his girlfriend. So I talked to Jamie and asked if he had feelings for you. You can get him to open up if you get enough scotch in him."

Eddie smiled at Danny. "What do you think I should do?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you think is right. I already vowed to make up with him. So I think you should tell him how you feel."

Eddie nodded her head, she thought on that for awhile. "I think your right Danny."

Danny laughed, "not many people have aid that to me."

At that moment their food arrived. "I have to say something first."

"Go on," Danny said as he took a bite of his eggs.

"Before I talk to Jamie about my feelings, I want he to reconnect with him."

Danny looked at her puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Jamie told me how you two have tried to become closer as brothers. Somehow you two fight more then you get along. I want you to have time with him, before I talk to him."

"Thank you Eddie. I know how much you mean to him and vice versa. I just hope he will give me that chance to make up."

"I know he will forgive you." Eddie took Danny's hand and squeezed it. "Now let's finish eating and go visit Jamie. I have today off but I have to work tomorrow."

"I'll race you. Ten bucks says I finish eating first."

"You're on. Loser pays the bill too."

"Sure."

Danny still couldn't believe he lost as he paid the bill and gave Eddie ten dollars. She just grinned at him, and walked out to her car.

Blue Bloods

Danny and Eddie were walking in the ICU waiting room as a doctor walked away from Frank. Danny hurried over to his dad, worried that something had happened. Frank saw them coming and held his hand up.

"He is fine Danny."

Danny let out a breath and ran his hand through his hair. "What did the doctor say?"

"He was looking at the test that they did on Jamie this morning. The swelling has gone down, if it's down more tomorrow they will take him out of the coma."

"That's great." Eddie said.

"Dad can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Danny. Eddie why don't you go see Jamie?"

"Thank you sir."

"What's going on Danny. Sean said you didn't come home last night."

"Eddie and I spent the night together."

"What!"

"Not like that dad. We went to Jamie's and drank his beer. We stayed up sharing stories about Jamie. Eddie told me she has feelings for Jamie. And I probably shouldn't of told you that."

Frank smiled at his oldest. "It's fine Danny. I know she does, and I know Jamie has feelings for her too. You can just see it. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize to you. For all the times I picked on Jamie, and how I made him so mad we fought. I know you're going to say I should apologize to Jamie, not you. I just felt like you deserved one too."

"Thank you Danny. I hate seeing my kids fight with each other. It's a different story with you and Erin, you two always mange to make up right away. You and Jamie are two different people, he takes after his mom. Caring and considerate of others. You and Erin just enjoy butting heads, you two are so much alike. I'm glad that you will have a talk with Jamie, I know he will forgive you. It's just who he is."

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome son." Frank gave Danny a hug. "I have to get going. I saw Jamie this morning, he is looking better."

"One more thing dad. I talked to my Sargent. I'm going to take some time off work once Jamie is released from the hospital. I want to be the one that takes care of him when he is ready to go home. I'm going to fix up my room at my house for him to use, since it's on the main floor."

"Are you sure Danny? Pops and I had planned on helping him."

"If he will let me I will. I just want to finishing building our bridge."

Frank nodded his head. He remembered Linda telling him that. "I can talk to him for you to help convince him."

"I'll do it dad."

Danny walked to Jamie's room, he saw Eddie talking to Jamie. She was telling him about how Danny lost the bet this morning. Danny walked in and waited until Eddie said good bye before he said anything.

"Hey Kid. I wanted to tell you that I want to work on being your brother, instead of your enemy. If you will let me I want you to stay with me for a couple weeks after you leave the hospital. I just need to close my open cases, luckily I only have one. I got to go to work, I'll be back tonight."

Blue Bloods

It was three days later, they had slowly weaned Jamie off the drugs that had kept him asleep. He should be waking up any time, he had moaned a few times but that was it. Danny had just relieved his father, when Jamie started to open his eyes.

"That's it Jamie. Open your eyes for me." Danny kept encouraging him. Finally he had his eyes opened up all the way. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

Jamie looked at Danny with a confused look on his face. "What happened? Who are you? Where am I?" Jamie started to panic, setting off an alarm as his heart rate went up.

A doctor and nurses came rushing in and asked Danny to wait outside. Danny leaned against the wall, and slid to the floor. How could Jamie not remember him? Did he have amnesia? Frank came running down the hall when he saw Danny sitting on the floor.

"What happened Danny?"

"He woke up, he is confused. Dad he didn't know who I was?"

 **Author's note: Sorry for the late update, I had writer's block. Once I started I couldn't stop. half of you wanted me to work on Danny and Jamie's relationship and the other half want's to see Jamie and Eddie hook up. Both will happen I want to work on Jamie and Danny first. I hope you enjoy this update. I wanted to update before tomorrow's season premier. Thanks for the comments, keep them coming. Let me know what you want to happen. I will try and work it in.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Author's note: I wanted to thank all the guests that reviewed. Thanks for all your input and ideas.**

Danny and Frank waited in the hallway for the doctor to finish up with Jamie. "What are we going to do if he can't remember any of us?" Danny asked.

"We well do what we can to help him Danny. Everything will be alright, I promise."

Danny nodded his head, he pulled out his phone to text Erin. He let her know what happened when Jamie woke up, she replied back that she was on her way. Danny put his phone back in his pocket, and waited.

Twenty minutes later the doctor came out. "Commissioner Reagan, good news. Jamie was able to tell us his name and those of his family." The doctor looked at Danny when he said the last part. "He woke up confused and disoriented. He remembers chasing the suspect and the car hitting him. He is resting now, you can go see him."

"Thank you doctor." Frank said and walked into Jamie's room with Danny behind him.

Jamie opened his eyes when he heard the door close. He smiled when he saw his dad and brother. "Hey dad, Danny. I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't know what was going on. I couldn't even remember my own name."

"It's okay Jamie,"Frank said. "We are just happy to see you awake. Erin and pops are on their way here."

"Do you remember what happened?" Danny asked.

Frank looked at Danny and shook his head no. "Let's just let your brother rest. We can talk to him later, when he is feeling better."

"Dad, it's alright. Danny just wants to know if I know what happened," Jamie said softly. He looked Danny in the eyes. "Don't blame yourself Danny. What happened was an accident."

"I'm so sorry Jamie, I tried to stop." Danny's voice broke and he turned away.

"Danny I don't blame you. I fell off the curb when the guy twisted out of my grip."

Danny turned and looked at Jamie. "Can I at least tell you sorry about what I said on Sunday?"

Jamie grinned at Danny. "Yes, and I forgive you. I'm sorry for walking away."

"You had every right to. Why don't you rest? We will be here when you wake up."

"Thanks Danny."

Jamie woke up a couple hours later to see, Erin and Nicky sitting next to him. "Where is dad and Danny?"

"Well it's good to see you too." Erin said as she leaned over and gave Jamie a hug.

"I'm so happy you're awake uncle Jamie." Nicky said as she hugged him too.

"I'm happy to see the both of you. Danny said he would be here."

"Danny got called into work, dad did too."

"What happened?"

"A robbery gone wrong, an officer from the 5-4 was shot. He was off duty and tried to stop it. He got shot in the shoulder, and he will be fine."

"I'm glad he will be alright. Do you know were my phone is? I would like to call someone. I forgot it in the car, did anyone turn it in?"

"Yes. Eddie brought it to us." Erin rummaged around in her purse. "Here you go. I charged it for you."

"Thanks." He took the phone and turned it on.

"Mom can we go get something to eat?" Nicky asked.

"Will you be okay?" Erin asked Jamie.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Yes, I will be fine. Bring me some jello back."

"Don't be a smart ass Jamie." She said with a grin. "I will see if they have any jello."

"Thank you sis."

Jamie waited until they left, before he made his phone call. The line rang three times before it was answered. "Hello, Jamie?"

"Hey Eddie. How are you doing?"

"Me? I should be asking you that."

Jamie chuckled, "I just wanted to check up on you. I'm fine by the way."

"How are you fine? You were hit by a car?" Eddie continued when Jamie stayed silent. "I was so scared Jamie. When I saw you get hit and thrown across the road..." Eddie stopped talking and chocked back a sob.

"Eddie I'm sorry you had to see that. Will you be able to come by sometime? I have something to tell you."

"I can come by tomorrow after tour. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No. Just bring yourself." He looked up as the door opened and his dad poked his head in. "I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, good night."

Jamie dropped his phone down on the bed. "Hey dad."

"You didn't have to get off the phone, because of me." Frank said as he sat down.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders and looked at his hands. "It's alright dad."

Frank studied his son and knew something was bothering him. "What's wrong Jamie." Jamie just shrugged his shoulders again. "I know something is bugging you. Why don't you tell me, maybe I can help you."

"What was Danny like after the accident?"

"He was a wreak, he blamed himself for what happened."

"Is he coming by? I want to talk to him."

"He said he would try and stop by tonight."

Erin and Nicky came back in with a jello cup. "Look what I found for you."

"Thanks Erin. You're the best sister ever."

"Oh please."

Jamie ate his jello and listened as his family talked. A few minutes later pop and the boys showed up. They stayed until visiting hours were over. When everyone was gone Jamie was left alone with his thoughts. He wondered how he could build his relationship with Danny. He hated the bickering and fighting they did. Next he thought about Eddie, could he tell her how he felt about her? He had feelings for her for a long time. He was pulled away from is thoughts when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and saw Danny was calling him.

"Hey Danny, What's up?"

"I was calling to see if you were up. Sorry I didn't make it tonight to see you."

"It's okay. Can you stop by in the morning? I wanted to talk to you."

"I can stop by, What do you want to talk about?"

"I will tell you tomorrow. I'm really tired right now, plus a nurse just walked in. She is giving me the evil eye."

"I'm sorry that I got you in trouble. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night Danny, see you tomorrow."

Blue Bloods

The next morning Danny walked in to see Jamie sitting up and eating breakfast. "Is the food good?" Danny asked with a grin on his face.

Jamie frowned at him and shook his head. "Maybe I can get someone to bring me some real food in."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to tell you that we should finish building our bridge. I want to be friends as well as brothers. I know we won't be as close as Joe and I was, but I want to try."

"I want that to kid. Funny you should mention that. I'm going to be taking a months leave to help you when you leave the hospital. Would you like to move in with me and the boys. I can set up my room downstairs for you so you don't have to use the stairs."

"I would like that Danny," Jamie said smiling. "Can I get a bell to ring?"

"Keep it up and you can stay with dad and grandpa." Danny said with a teasing voice.

"Please no. I remember how he was when he watched me after I got my tonsils out. He was worse then mom."

"As long as you're nice to me I will keep you from him. I need to leave soon. Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Did you see Eddie after the accident?"

"Yes. She came running up, and called it in. Why?"

"I called her last night, she is stopping by tonight. I was wanting to know what you thought of her."

"She is a great cop, she followed protocol. She even showed up and stayed with everyone until you got out of surgery. We went out for drinks and told each other stories about you. We drank your beer and good scotch. We owe you a case and bottle."

"Why were you at my place with Eddie?" Jamie asked with a confused look.

"We didn't want to go to a bar and your place was close by. We wound up having a long talk about you two. You didn't hear this from me, but she is crushing on you hard."

"I like her too. I want to ask her out. Thanks for telling me that."

"You should of told me that that girl can eat. I lost $10 and had to pay the tab."

"That's Eddie." Jamie said laughing. "What else did she say about me?"

"I have said too much, you can talk to her tonight."

"Danny please. I never ask you for anything."

"She told me she loves you. She wants to tell you, but she isn't sure how. She doesn't want to lose you. That is all I'm saying. Detective, police officer confidentiality."

Jamie rolled his eyes and laughed. "Thanks Danny, I figured she said something like that. I love her too, I just didn't want to loose her as a partner."

"Damn, you two pretty much said it word for word. Jamie tell her how you feel. If she wants to help with your recovery, tell her too bad. I'm taking care of you, but she can come by and help out if she wants too."

"I will make sure and tell her that. I need to text everyone not to come by tonight."

"Leave that to me. I will tell them to come by this afternoon."

"Thanks Danny. You are the best," Jamie yawned and leaned back into the pillow. "I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you later Danny. The doctor is going to let me know when I can go home. I have some tests today that will determine it. Thanks for offering your place."

"No problem, that's what brothers are for. Call me later, let me know what the doctor says."

"I will. Bye Danny."

"Bye Jamie." Danny walked out into the hall way and text everyone to visit Jamie at lunch, because his friend was coming by tonight.

 **Author's note: No cliff hanger this chapter. Next chapter coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Author's note: Sorry it's taking so long to get a update. I had my wisdom teeth removed last week and haven't felt like doing much. Here is chapter five. Enjoy!**

Jamie was staring out the window thinking about what he wanted to say to Eddie when she got here. He hoped that Eddie really felt the same way about him. He knew he had loved her for a long time, and wanted to be with her. He looked at the food sitting in front of him and picked at it. Finally he pushed it away and turned on the TV. He finally decided on a movie and waited.

He looked at the door when he heard a knock. "Hi Jamie. How was supper?"

"It was alright Tracy." He told his nurse.

"Well you ate a little more today then yesterday. That's good but you need to start eating more, if you want to get out of here."

"If I could get some real food I would."

Tracy smiled as she took Jamie's vitals. "If you eat all your breakfast and lunch tomorrow, I will bring you a slice of my nephew's birthday cake. His party is tonight, I hope you like chocolate cake."

Jamie smiled back at her. "It's a deal."

"Good. Still waiting on your friend?" She asked with a teasing grin.

"Yes. She should be here anytime."

"Let me take your dishes and get out of your hair. I will check on you in a couple hours before my shift is over."

"Thanks Tracy. See you later." Jamie laid back on the bed and stared at the TV.

He must of fallen asleep, because he woke up when the door closed. He looked up to see Eddie walking to him. He smiled at her, his smile faded when he saw her black eye. "What happened?"

"I had to break up a fight today. I caught an elbow to the eye. You should see the other guy, Danny knocked him on his ass."

"Danny was there?"

"Him and Beaz were around the corner. They came in as our backup. The guy had me pinned to the ground, and Danny threw him off of me and cuffed him."

"Remind me to thank Danny later." Jamie said as he smiled at her.

"I owe him a burger and a round. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Jamie took a deep breath and reached over and took Eddie's hand. "Eddie I don't know how to tell you this. I love you. I have loved you for a long time. The only reason I didn't tell you is I didn't want to lose you as my partner. I like working with you, but I want to be with you if you want to be with me."

Eddie smiled at Jamie and squeezed his hand. "I love you too Jamie. I was afraid to tell you too." Eddie leaned over and kissed Jamie. "We might not be able to be partners at work, but I will be your partner in a relationship. I have demands."

Jamie raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay. What demands?"

"I want you to work on making amends with Danny."

Jamie smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand. "Danny and I have talked a lot. I'm going to be moving in with him for a few weeks. We have promised to try and not kill each other." They both laughed at that remark. Jamie tried to hide a yawn, but Eddie saw it.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I have a night tour tomorrow. I can spend all morning with you."

"I would like that."

Eddie gave him another kiss, and held his hand until he fell asleep. She stayed with him for fifteen minutes before she got up to head home.

Blue Bloods

"Let me help you inside Jamie." Danny said as he reached out to grab his brothers arm.

"Leave me along Danny. I can do it myself." Jamie grumbled back, as he leaned away from him.

It had been eleven days ago since the accident, and Jamie had finally been released from the hospital. Danny had came and picked him up and drove him to his house. The rest of the Reagan's and Eddie were waiting at Danny's to welcome him home. Danny had hovered over Jamie as he hobbled on his crutches to the car, and now as he was walking to the front door.

"I'm just trying to help." Danny said raising his voice. "I'm sorry kid." He said and rubbed his forehead.

"I know you are Danny. This is not the first time I have used crutches. Last time you didn't offer to help me."

"Last time you didn't have a broken arm too. Also that was just a bad sprained ankle. Plus you were a moody teenager."

"If you want to help go open the door." Jamie said with a smile.

Danny hurried up the steps and held the door open for Jamie. "We're here!" Danny yelled as they walked in.

Henry was the first one to greet Jamie. "Hey Jamie, it's good to have you home, and out of the hospital."

"It's good to be out. I was getting tired of laying around." He looked around until he saw Eddie. He gave her a big smile. She smiled back at him and waited until the rest of the family welcomed him home before she walked over to him.

Eddie gave Jamie a kiss and hug. "Let's go eat lunch before it gets cold."

"I'm starving and ready for a home cooked meal."

"We made all your favorites Uncle Jamie." Nicki said.

"Thank you." Jamie said to everyone. They sat around the table said grace and dug in.

Two hours later Jamie was resting on the couch with his leg up. Danny sat down on the recliner next to him. The boys said good bye and headed out to hang out with friends. "Do you want to watch anything?" Danny asked.

"No. I have a slight headache."

"Do you need anything?"

Jamie shook his head no and closed his eyes. After a few minutes of silence Jamie looked over at Danny. "Why are we not close? I remember that I used to always run to you when I needed something."

Danny took a deep breath before he answered. "Because I got tired of you bugging me. I was sixteen and I had friends over and you wanted me to come play army men with you. I kept telling you no, that I had friends over. You wouldn't stop pestering me. I finally had enough and just yelled at you to leave me along that I had better things to do then play with you. I will never forget the look on your face, you looked like I had hit you. You took off, and went back to hanging with my friends. After that you started to run to Joe. He never once told you to go away, even when he had friends or a girl over. He was a better brother to you then I was."

"I'm sorry Danny."

"No. I'm sorry, I should of apologized to you, you were just a kid."

"We have a lot of things to be sorry for. We may never get back to the way we were, but I'm willing to try if you are."

Danny smiled, "I would like that. I'm getting a beer. Do you want one?"

"Yes." Jamie grabbed the remote and started to flip through channels. He stopped and laughed when he saw that Jurassic Park was on. "Danny look whats on."

Danny came in with the beers and sat down. "Oh man, I haven't seen this movie in a long time."

"To bad it's over. I want to watch it now." Jamie said taking a swig of his beer.

"I have it on DVD. The boy went and watched Jurassic World when it came out so I bought the trilogy and we had a marathon." Danny walked over to the shelf with the movie and brought the move over.

"You should make some popcorn, I want to watch all of them."

"You think you can stay up that long?" Danny asked

"I bet I can stay up longer then you."

"Your on." Danny went into the kitchen and popped a couple bags of popcorn. When he came back he saw Jamie with his eyes closed. "Hey I got the popcorn." Jamie didn't respond. "You have got to kidding me. I just popped two bags. I can't eat it all."

Jamie laughed as he opened is eyes. "You really thought I had fallen asleep?"

"Yes. I have a feeling that I will win this bet."

"What bet? We didn't bet on anything." Jamie said as he shifted to get comfortable.

"We should, what do you have in mind?"

"Loser buys beer?"

"That's always the answer." Danny put the movie in and sat down. "How about loser pays for a steak dinner?"

"I like those odds. Take a note, I want a sirloin medium rare."

"I will win, and I want a T-bone medium."

"May the best man win." Jamie said as the brothers shook hands.

They were only halfway through the second movie when Danny started to snore. Jamie decided to take a few pictures and a video for proof. He was starting to get tired and he was ready for a pain pill and bed. He picked up a pillow off the couch and threw it at Danny, he woke up and looked at Jamie who was grinning at him.

"Alright you won. You ready for bed?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you could help me up."

Danny got up and turned off the TV. He held his hand out to Jamie and helped him off the couch. He helped him to the bathroom, then went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He walked in to the bedroom to see Jamie laying down. Danny handed him the water and a pill.

"Thanks Danny."

"You're welcome." Danny waited until Jamie was comfortable, before he turned off the lights. "If you need anything just yell. I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Thanks Danny, good night."

"Good night."

Three months later the Reagan family was sitting around the table for Sunday dinner. Jamie smiled as he looked at Eddie sitting next to him. She had started to join them for Sunday dinners a couple weeks after they stated dating. She smiled back as she took the salad bowl from him.

"Everything looks good today." Frank said as he took a scoop of potatoes.

"Thank you." Eddie and Erin said at the same time. Erin had happily taken Eddie's offer to help cook today, and she did an amazing job.

"Eddie made the potatoes and apple pie." Erin said as she smiled at Eddie.

"I can't wait to try the pie," Danny said around a bite of roast beef.

"It's my grandma's recipe. She made sure I knew how to make it just right."

"It's very good." Jamie said.

Jamie looked across the table at Danny. He thought about the last few months and how close they had become. They still bickered back and forth, but they always made up a couple hours later when they cooled off.

Danny looked over at Jamie and was thinking the same thing. He was glad that they had finished building that bridge that they had started. He hated thinking about why, he tried not to think of that day. He would still get nightmares, especially when he would hear about a hit and run or someone getting hit by a car. In some of the dreams Jamie had died, in others they never made up. Whenever he would have one he would call Jamie the next day and they would meet up for a beer. He was thankful that he got that second chance with Jamie. He vowed to always be there to support his brother from now on.

The End

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this story. I know I enjoyed writing it. I wanted to thank my sister for telling me to finish this story, she read the first chapter and told me to finish it. Also a big thanks to one of my favorite bands Breaking Benjamin. I got a lot of my ideas from listing to them and the lyrics.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me, I have a new story in the works and hope to finish it soon.**


End file.
